


New beginnings

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reveal, but I swear it's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: Things don't go well after Kara reveals her identity to Lena. The Luthor runs away and many years later, they meet unexpectedly.





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the appropriate time to finally publish this lol. Wrote this shortly after the S3 fight.

Lena sits up abruptly from bed and breathes harshly. She’s already forgotten what kind of nightmare she was having but she always remembers one thing—the moment where Kara tells her the truth.

“ _Lena_ _, I’m sorry but I—I_ _’m Kara Zor-El. I’m Supergirl.”_

How many years has it been since then? And how many more since they last saw each other? Lena reaches for her phone and stares at the date. It’s been far too long yet she hasn’t been able to forget the loss she felt and the rage that followed later, but like the Luthor she is she stomachs it continuously and shoves it all down. However year after year she finds it increasingly harder to do so, she even picked up boxing (obviously not the emotion boxing but the physical one) just to channel all the pent up frustrations. 

Lena sighs as she gets up and quickly goes through her morning routine. She eats breakfast while doing a brief check up on L-Corp’s current status and future projects. Even though she’s no longer the CEO she still holds the largest share and works behind the scenes to make sure that the company is always a force for good. 

The Luthor notices the time and gathers her things. She heads out, stopping by to see a florist before reaching her destination.

“Hey, Sam,” she speaks softly as she kneels down and gently lays the fresh flowers against the headstone. Raising a hand she lets her fingertips ghost over Sam’s name. “Sorry for not visiting sooner,” she apologizes with a quiet laugh, “you know how I tend to lose track of time, even more so ever since we realized that I—”

The Luthor pauses. “That I’m immortal, I suppose,” she whispers softly.

Shortly after Kara’s reveal Lena had holed herself up in her apartment, and Sam had been the one to find her. The Luthor had completely forgotten that Sam was visiting; she also forgot her prior request that the doorman let Sam up when she arrived.

_ She groaned when she woke up to incessant knocking but she found herself too tired to move from her chair. There was the sound of wood splintering and soon she heard Sam’s voice travel in from the living room. _

“ _I broke your door because you weren’t answering,” the brunette sa_ _id_ _offhandedly as she_ _headed towards Lena’s room. The Luthor_ _wince_ _d_ _when Sam open_ _ed_ _her door, causing the light to seep into the darkness._

“ _There you are,” she grin_ _ned_ _as she flick_ _ed_ _on the lights, “I hope you—” Sam_ _r_ _ushe_ _d_ _over to her side when she s_ _aw_ _the state she’s in. “Lena! What happened? What’s this?” she exclaim_ _ed_ _worriedly as she holds up an empty syringe._

“ _Oh.”_ _Lena_ _remember_ _ed_ _she was in the process of modifying the serum when she just couldn’t take it anymor_ _e and took it home with her._

“ _Oh?!” The brunette parrot_ _ed_ _with disbelief. “Please don’t tell me that you tried to—”_

“ _Kara is Supergirl,” Lena blurt_ _ed_ _out. “Kara is Supergirl and I don’t know what to do, Sam. I thought I could accept it but the more I thought about it the more angry I became and then I—“ she stare_ _d_ _blankly at the syringe. “Maybe I_ _ **was**_ _hoping to…but maybe I also wanted to gain powers just to beat the_ _heck_ _out of her_ _with my bare hands_ _.”_

_ Sam threw the syringe to the side. “You weren’t thinking, that’s what,” she scolded. Her expression then softened as she brushed away a loose strand of hair that was blocking Lena’s vision. “We’re going to get through this, Lena, I promise you.” The brunette grinned when Lena offers her a weak smile. She picked her up carefully and placed her on bed. “I’ll be right back, okay?” _

_ The Luthor nodded tiredly and Sam came back a few minutes later with a glass of water in hand. “Here.” _

_ Lena reached for the glass and saw the slight bruising on the brunette’s hand, just before it faded away. “What happened to your hand?” _

_ Sam shrugged like it’s no big deal. “I punched Kara. I think I broke her nose.” _

_ The Luthor gaped at her. “You what?” _

“ _You heard what I did,” she replie_ _d_ _with a wide grin. “You should have seen her face! Priceless, I tell yo_ _u._ _”_

_ Lena began to laugh disbelievingly, and gradually it turned into full blown laughter. Sam joined in and soon they’re both laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt and there are tears at the corner of their eyes. _

“ _Thank you, Sam,”_ _she sa_ _id_ _gratefully when they wind down._

“ _Anytime, Lena. Anytime.”_

After that Lena moved back to Metropolis, and when she realized she began to have powers Sam was there to help her. The only argument they ever had was when Lena realized that Sam grew older with age whereas she remained youthful.

“ _You’re Kryptonian!” the Luthor mutter_ _ed_ _angrily as she pace_ _d_ _around. “You should have a longer lifespan_ _than this_ _! Is it because you and Reign were separated? No use thinking_ _about_ _that…” she_ _then_ _whirl_ _ed_ _around to face Sam. “The serum! I haven’t aged sinc_ _e that day_ _, if I rework it around your DNA you can—”_

“ _I’m going to stop you right there,” the brunette cut in_ _and place_ _d_ _her hand on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing gently_ _. “You’ll be fine without me, Lena. You’ll be okay.”_

_ The Luthor lowered her face into her hands. “I can’t….what will I do without you? Without Ruby?” _

_ Sam smiled softly. “As long as you live the Arias family will be with you generation after generation…just promise me that you’ll be happy?” _

_ Lena hugged her. “I promise.” _

The Luthor stands up kisses her palm before placing it on top of Sam’s headstone, and she does the same for Ruby’s before leaving. On her way home she stops by Centennial Park and sits down on one of the benches, thinking that both Sam and Ruby (and Ruby’s kids) would have wanted her to enjoy the greenery and sun instead of slinking away to her own fortress of solitude. 

“I see you’ve lost someone too.”

She stills when she hears the strange yet familiar voice. Slowly she turns her head and sees Kara slowly walking towards her. It’s an odd sight, seeing Kara with her hair down and glasses free while wearing a button up shirt and slacks, as if her two personas overlapping into one. What Lena hates the most is that Kara still looks beautiful despite the faint smile on her lips and sadness in her eyes. She hates that her heart still flutters in her presence. She hates it all.

And then she panics. For a split second she’s afraid that Kara will recognize her, but then she remembers that she hasn’t dyed her hair in years and it’s now her natural blonde. The sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose also furthered the ‘disguise’. Kara probably thinks she’s dead anyways, seeing that it’s been almost a century since they’ve last seen each other.

Lena looks down at her black clothes. “Maybe I just like the colour.”

“It takes one to know one.” The Luthor realizes momentarily that Kara’s probably referring to herself and how she acted after Alex had passed away. “May I?” Kara asks as she gestures to the empty space beside her.

Lena agrees because she can’t find a reason to say no. Kara joins her on the bench, and for a while they both sit in silence until the Kryptonian breaks it. “Have you ever made a mistake that caused an irreparable consequence?” she asks as she stares at the blue sky above them.

“I wouldn’t know,” the Luthor replies with a shrug. “All the choices we make come with irreparable consequences, only some more than others. I’ve always been used to choosing the lesser evil.”

Kara lowers her gaze to the stretch of grass in front of her and lets out a quiet chuckle. "Point taken. Then have you ever made a choice you deeply regret?”

The words come easily. “I’ve made many, but the worst one was the time I misplaced my trust in someone who I truly cared for...who I loved.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Don’t be, it was a lesson well learned.” 

They fall silent and Lena’s brain tells her to leave, to leave the past where it belongs instead of dredging it out—but she ends up asking Kara what her regret is. She’s not entirely sure why she did. Maybe she wanted closure from their fallout or maybe she just wanted to know if Kara ever cared about her, and if her regret wasn’t about her well...she would have her answer.

Kara heaves a sigh. “Same situation as you, but unfortunately I was the one who did the heart breaking. I had a best friend who carried an infamous last name and I knew, I knew she was different from her family but one day I made such a terrible choice...I didn’t believe in her when I should have. Long story short everything snow balled from there and I broke all the promises I made to her. When I finally told her the secret I had been keeping from her we fought...and it wasn’t the anger that got to me. It was the silence.”

The Kryptonian trails off, most likely thinking about that day. Lena remembers it too. She remembers just sitting there in stupor, her train of thought just crashing because she wasn’t able to process the fact that the one who always set her apart from her family was also the one who used the Luthor name against her. 

“ _I thought you were my friend,” Lena said quietly. She thought to herself that they could have been more than friends._

_ But that was before she knew who she really was. _

_ Kara didn’t say a word, most likely it’s the guilt that prevented her from doing so. Lena appreciated the silence because what is there to say? How could she possibly speak when she felt..nothing? Empty? _

“ _Leave. Please,” she requested calmly, and the Super obliged._

_ The Luthor didn’t break down until much, much later.  _

Kara’s eyes fall on a family having picnic under the shade. “I was too stubborn to admit my mistake and too proud to fix it...if I tried harder then, I think I would have had a life much better than now.”

“What would you have done?”

“I would have told her how I really felt. I...I should have told her that I was scared of being vulnerable and weak.” Kara turns to look at the Luthor. “When I was young I lost everything...my home, my parents. Years later I finally gained the powers to protect everything and everyone I love, but my friend she...her actions caused me to be afraid that the same thing would happen all over again. I couldn’t afford to lose everything again so I lashed out at her, even though her heart was in the right place.”

The Kryptonian stares into the distance and Lena follows, her gaze leading her to the L-Corp office. “I miss her,” she whispers, “I wish we could let bygones be bygones and start anew.”

“Why don’t you go find her?”

“Would you want the person who broke your heart come looking for you?”

“I used to think that I never wanted to see her again until one day I found myself hoping that she’d come find me,” the Luthor confesses. “That thought made me realize that the only person I wasn’t able to forgive was myself because I walked away and never looked back. I should have held my ground, we should have talked some more, fought some more...we should have been more honest with each other.”

Blue eyes gaze at her curiously. “Then why don’t you go find her?” she parrots back the question from earlier.

Lena smiles. “I’ve met her already. We ran into each other by coincidence and we’ve been talking; hopefully we can work things out this time.” 

“That’s good,” Kara congratulates with a tiny smile. “I’m afraid it’s too late for me though.”

“Perhaps you’re not trying hard enough.”

The Kryptonian shakes her head. “I won’t be able to find her,” she says with such certainty that Lena almost laughs.

“Sometimes,”  she starts slowly as she takes off her sunglasses, a soft smile on her lips as she meets Kara’s gaze, “ you  don’t have to look too far.”


End file.
